


La vien en noire

by CynthiaFeline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, sorrynotsorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaFeline/pseuds/CynthiaFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Shield sich aufgelöst hat, verschwindet der Winter Soldier, Hydra scheint zerschlagen, doch James findet keine Ruhe, Natasha Romanov ist ihm auf den Fersen und Hydra sucht nach ihm. Er muss fliehen, quer durch Europa und beide seiner bis jetzt noch Kontrahenten abhängen. Gleichzeitig muss er mit wiederkehrenden Erinnerungen und sogar Gefühlen fertig werden, doch er hat ein Ziel: Zurück zu Captain America, zurück zu dem Mann von der Brücke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retour en hiver

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist das erste Kapitel meiner ersten Fanfiktion hier auf AO3. Ich habe vorher nur im YouTube Bereich geschrieben und besitze also kaum Erfahrung im Marvel Universum! Seid also bitte gnädig. :D  
> -Cynthia

La vie en noire

Retour en hiver  
[Zurück im Winter]

Warmes Licht beleuchtete die alte Bar, es roch nach Bier und Schnaps und die Menschen hier redeten durcheinander. Schweigend musterte er die Menschen hier, es waren hauptsächlich Männer mittleren Alters und älter in dieser Bar. Alle lachten, sangen oder redeten nur er nicht. Wer war er? Er wusste seinen Namen was für ihn gut war, er lautete James Buchanan Barnes. Ja er war James Buchanan Barnes. Mehr wusste er nicht, mehr hatte er nie gebraucht, doch jetzt war alles anders. Nachdem Hydra mehr oder weniger zerschlagen war, wusste er nicht wohin, es gab immer noch Teile von Hydra die nicht aufhören würden ihn zu suchen, das war einer der Gründe warum er sich versteckte, aber eigentlich wollte er nur einer Person nicht unter die Augen treten: Captain America oder auch bekannt als Steven Grant Rogers. Er hieß dass dieser Mann sein bester Freund gewesen war, er kannte sein Gesicht auch, woher wusste er nicht, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm dass er diesen Mann kannte. „Was wollen sie bestellen?“ Kam es plötzlich in polternden russisch von der anderen Seite der Theke, James hob den Kopf, was sollte er sagen? Er dachte kurz nach, egal was er trinken würde, betrunken sein war für ihn unmöglich, immerhin war er wie Steven, ein Supersoldier. „Ein Bier.“ Sagte er kühl, er wollte mit niemanden hier Kontakt knüpfen, allein zu sein war für ihn besser. Schweigend beobachtete James den Mann hinter der Theke, er füllte einen Bierkrug auf und stellte ihn auf die glänzende Theke. Ohne ein Wort zog James das Getränk näher an sich heran und nahm dann einen Schluck. Er hatte dicke Handschuhe und einen braunen Mantel der mit Fell gefüttert war an. Draußen tobte ein Schneesturm und er hatte sich hier vor der beißenden Kälte retten wollen, doch um ehrlich zu sein würde er lieber durch die verschneite Stadt stapfen als sich diese betrunkenen Idioten ansehen zu müssen. Langsam setzte er den Krug wieder ab und sah sich erneut um, niemand hier schien wirklich gefährlich, es waren alles entweder irgendwelche Handwerker oder Bauarbeiter, niemand um den er sich sorgen machen musste. Und selbst wenn Gefahr drohte, er war geschult, seine Sinne waren scharf und er konnte eine Person mit bloßen Händen ausschalten. Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster, es schien immer noch zu schneien, wenn er heute noch in Moskau ankommen wollte dann musste er sich auf den Weg machen. James schob seine Hand in die Tasche seines Anoraks, er griff nach einigen Münzen und legte sie auf die Theke, wenn er weiterziehen wollte dann brauchte er demnächst eine andere Währung, Rubel waren nur in Russland brauchbar. Vorsichtig stand er auf, ohne Worte drehte er sich um, es war ihm egal ob es zu viel Geld war, er würde sich das was er brauchte schon irgendwie besorgen, so hatte er es bis jetzt auch geschafft. Angespannt analysierte er die Umgebung erneut, es drohte immer noch keine Gefahr, zumindest bis jetzt. Er trat zur Tür hinaus und spürte die beißende Kälte im Gesicht, aber das hier war sein Element, er kannte sich in Russland gut aus, sprach die Sprache und wurde hier sozusagen ausgebildet. Er begann die Straße entlangzulaufen, der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht doch er stapfte weiter, es machte ihm nichts aus, er hatte zu funktionieren, er musste sich verstecken, er durfte nicht gefunden werden. Trotz allem zog er die schwarze Mütze die er trug über seine Ohren, er musste Moskau so bald wie möglich erreichen. Er lief mit schweren Schritten durch den Schnee, die Sinne geschärft, Körper und Geist geschult und mit eiserner Ausdauer.  
„Buck? Mir ist kalt, kannst du mich wärmen?“ Unscharfe Bilder spielten sich in seinem sonst leeren Kopf ab, „Klar Stevie.“ hörte er eine vertraute Stimme sagen, es war seine eigene. Allerdings hatte er sie selbst schon so lange nicht gehört, dass er ihren Klang völlig vergessen hatte. Die unscharfen Gestalten in seinem Kopf legten sich zusammen in ein Bett, der Geruch von Krankheit und Steves kalter Körper fühlten sich beinahe so real an. Beide schwiegen und kuschelten sich aneinander und lagen völlig ungestört und Arm in Arm da, es war als würde ihn die Ruhe beinahe mitreißen, doch er musste sich daran erinnern wo er war, nämlich inmitten eines Schneesturmes in der Nähe von Moskau. Außerdem war er auf der Flucht vor einer ebenfalls russischen Agentin und hatte sich zu beeilen. Zu schön wäre es gewesen, hätte er die Erinnerung noch länger genießen können, doch seine Flucht lag im Vordergrund seiner Ziele, auch wenn es verlockend war sich einfach den Bruchstücken seiner Erinnerungen hinzugeben und sie bis aufs letzte auszukosten.  
Die Zeit verging, er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er schon unterwegs war, ihm war kalt und seine Muskeln schmerzten, aber er zwang sich weiter zu funktionieren. Eines Tages durfte er sich fallen lassen und den Komfort des nicht Wollens genießen, doch bis zu diesem Tage hatte er durchzuhalten und weiterhin mit stählernem Willen durch die Welt zu stapfen. Lautes rumoren ließ ihn aufschrecken, es war lang her seit dem er so in Gedanken versunken war, fast eine Ewigkeit, doch bevor er sich darüber wieder den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, fuhr ein grüner Jeep an ihm vorbei und wirbelte die Schneedecke auf. Er musste Moskau näher sein als er dachte und nachdem er seinen Blick in die weiße, schier unendliche Ferne gleiten ließ, entdeckte er unzählige Lichter am Horizont. Grüne, rote, blaue, violette und goldene Lichter verzierten das grauweiße Firmament in Massen. Jetzt wo er wieder bei Sinnen war, konnte er auch die vielen Autos schon von weitem hören, der Lärm der Großstadt war unüberhörbar und irgendwie freute er sich ein bisschen auf das was vor ihm lag, doch Freude war irrelevant, Gefühle waren irrelevant, zumindest bis er Captain America, den Mann von der Brücke traf. Der Wind zerrte an seinen Nerven ebenso wie die Kälte, doch er zwang sich weiter, seine Ausdauer ließ einiges zu und im Moment blieb er in dem Glauben, dass er noch immer die Strenge mit sich selbst hatte die er auch zu Zeiten der Hydra hatte, war das gut? Er kannte die Antwort nicht. Er konnte den Smog und den Gestank der Stadt wahrnehmen, für einen solch wachen Verstand war eine Großstadt ein Albtraum. Überall Reize und Eindrücke, überall potenzielle Gefahren, überall Menschen die er analysierte und keine Ruhe. Nicht dass normale Menschen nicht ähnliche Dinge empfinden würden, das gemeine Volk war nicht zum Auftragsmörder ausgebildet worden.  
Manchmal fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre wenn Hydra ihn nicht gefunden hätte. Wäre er dann tot? Er hatte keine genauen Erinnerungen an das was mit seinem Arm passiert war, er wusste nur das der Mann von der Brücke, Steve, darin involviert war.  
Jeder einzelne seiner Schritte ließ den Schnee unter seinen schweren Stiefel knirschen, seine Kleidung war langsam durchnässt und seine Mütze als auch seine Haare waren völlig durchnässt, doch weit schien es nicht mehr. Je weiter er lief desto sichtbarer wurde der dunkle Asphalt unter dem Schnee. Das Brummen von Motoren und das Quietschen der Autorreifen sagte ihm das er jetzt am Rande der Stadt zu sein schien. Er wusste was er dann zu tun hatte, er musste sich ein Auto besorgen und damit quer durch die slawischen Länder fahren um nach Berlin zu kommen, wobei Berlin eigentlich nicht sein Ziel war, eher irgendeine Stadt in Deutschland, vielleicht könnte er dort für eine Weile untertauchen und einen Plan entwickeln. Doch Natasha war ihn auf den Fersen, sie würde nicht aufgeben bis sie ihn hatte. Die ersten heruntergekommenen Häuser bahnten sich am Straßenrand entlang, es sah sehr ärmlich aus, hier konnte er eigentlich bleiben und wenn er hier ein Auto stahl, würden die Besitzer es wohl sowieso nicht suchen. Graffiti zierte die grauen, verblassten Wände, die Scheiben waren teilweise gesprungen oder ganz zerstört und viel Dreck zierten die Häuser hier. Niemand würde ihn hier suchen, nicht mal vermuten, er war sicher, aber wahrscheinlich nur für ein paar Tage. Sobald jemand ihn melden würde, wusste Natasha davon, sein Arm war leider zu verräterisch. Wie konnte jemand denn auch einen glänzenden Metallarm übersehen? Das gemeine Volk war sowas eben nicht gewöhnt, ob es bei den Avengers anders war? Wieder stieß James auf eine Frage auf die er keine Antwort kannte, er konnte sie auch nicht erraten, sein Kopf war leer, lediglich eiserner Wille und Kälte herrschten dort wie Könige über ihr Land.  
Langsam befand er sich in einer Gegend in der es wieder einen breiten Bürgersteig gab, es lief zwar niemand draußen herum, was wohl an dem Schneesturm lag, aber James blieb trotzdem wachsam und achtete beinahe paranoid auf seine Umgebung. Er bog in eine Straße ein und erblickte eine Reihe alter Autos, sie gehörten wohl den Familien die in den Häusern hier wohnten, jedoch interessierte es ihn nicht, er musste funktionieren. Er analysierte die Autos kurz und ging mit zügigen Schritten auf Jenes zu das wohl noch am weitesten fahren würde, ohne Skrupel schlug der die Scheibe auf der Fahrerseite ein und öffnete die Tür. Das Auto hatte keine Alarmanlage, es schien wohl einfach zu alt um solch eine Funktion zu besitzen, gut für James. Er riss die Abdeckung unter dem Lenkrad ab und zog ein rotes Kabel hinaus, er riss es im Handumdrehen um und versuchte dann den Motor zum Starten zu bringen, nach einigen Versuchen sprang der alte Motor röhrend auf und er verband beide Kabelenden wieder miteinander. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg zum Lenkrad und er drückte auf das Gaspedal, das Auto machte einen Satz und fuhr dann die Straße entlang als wäre nichts passiert. Es war schwierig durch den Schnee zu fahren, doch russische Autos hielten das und darüber war der Assassine froh. Moskaus weiße Straßen waren ungewöhnlich ruhig, kaum ein Auto kam ihm entgegen, kaum Menschen liefen auf den Bürgersteigen, war etwas passiert während seiner Abwesenheit? Er wusste es nicht, Hydra sein Informant und gleichzeitig Peiniger hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihn, doch gleichzeitig verlor er auch den Überblick über das Geschehen in der Welt. Es hatte also seine Vor –und Nachteile. Alles war leer und der Schnee flog gegen die Frontscheibe des Autos, mit beiden Händen umklammerte er das Lenkrad, der Wind pfiff durch die undichten Fenster, sein Blick war auf den weißgrauen Schneematsch vor sich gerichtet. Der Motor des Autos war unerträglich laut, das Benzin würde auch nicht mehr lang halten, er musste es aber schaffen. Moskau war ihm so vertraut, aber doch so fremd, es war beängstigend. Er fühlte sich hier daheim, er sprach die Sprache, aber dennoch spürte er dass er an einen anderen Ort gehörte, dass dies nicht seine Muttersprache war und er nicht der Winter Soldier war den er vorgab zu sein. Er fuhr schneller, er musste hier weg, das ganze ließ ihn in zu viele Gedanken versinken, er brauchte neutrale Orte! Außerdem war sie ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Natasha Romanov, sie würde nie aufgeben, sie war trainiert, ausgebildet, genau wie er. Manchmal bildete er sich sogar ein ihre Präsenz zu spüren, aber das war wohl nur Unfug.  
Endlich lag Moskau weit hinter ihm und er befand sich irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Überall um ihn herum war nur weiß, nur Schnee, manchmal kleine Häuser oder Dörfer, doch im Grunde war er nirgendwo. Ihm war kalt, zu kalt, das Auto war nicht beheizt und bald würde es wohl den Geist aufgeben wenn er keine Tankstelle fand. Für einen Moment ließ seine Konzentration nach, seine Hände wurden lockerer und sein Blick glasig, irgendetwas in seiner Brust wurde schwerer und kälter, er erinnerte sich an etwas. Er sah Captain America unter sich, blutend, flehend, die Augen voller Reue, Trauer und Schuldgefühlen. Er hatte gelernt die Mimik und Sprache der Menschen zu lesen, doch das was der Captain, nein Steve, gefühlt hatte ging weit über das hinaus was die meisten seiner Opfer verspürt hatten. Um ihn und Steven herum explodierte alles, sie waren auf einem Helicarrier, alles zerfiel und stürzte in die Tiefe, >>Ich stehe das mit dir durch.>Du bist meine Mission.>Dann bring es zu Ende, denn ich bin bei dir, ich stehe das mit dir durch.


	2. Voyageur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Moment hat meine süße Betaleserin Sinwen noch nicht drüber geschaut, sobald sie es schafft, aktualisiere ich das Kapitel! Danke für's lesen!

Voyageur  
[Reisender]

Der flockige Schnee sammelte sich auf der Frontscheibe des kleinen Autos, der Motor arbeitete immer noch und der Wind pfiff durch die undichten Stellen der Autotüren. James hatte seine Hände fest um das Lenkrad geklammert und starrte in die Ferne, er stand immer noch am selben Fleck wie zuvor, er war immer noch zu perplex, aber er musste fort. Er musste von hier weg, es fühlte sich nicht richtig an hier zu sein. Er seufzte und blinzelte sich den kalten Schweiß aus den Augen, er durfte sich solche Pausen nicht erlauben. Nein, niemals. Er atmete tief durch und schaltete die Scheibenwischer ein und trat auf das Gaspedal, der Schnee fiel unentwegt auf das Land herab und es schien als würde diese Reise wohl noch Ewigkeiten dauern. Angespannt hielt er den Fuß auf dem Gaspedal, er fuhr schnell, zu schnell, doch er musste hier weg. Und wie lange würde das Auto mitmachen? Das war ihm ungewiss. Die Schnelligkeit hielt ihn wach, seine Sinne arbeiteten auf Hochtouren und doch schien er irgendwie apathisch, lag es daran dass er lange nicht geschlafen hatte? Viel zu viele Fragen kamen ihm in den Sinn, eigentlich bestand sein ganzer Verstand nur aus Fragen. Fragen über sich selbst, Fragen über das was geschehen war, Fragen über alles. Es gab zu viele Dinge die er nicht wusste, er wollte diese Lücken schließen, doch auch hier tat sich eine Frage auf, nämlich wie? Das Auto tuckerte weiter vor sich hin, in der Ferne konnte James Lichter erkennen, blaue Streifen, das musste eine Tankstelle sein. War das nur ein glücklicher Zufall? Das war perfekt. Er hatte in seiner Jackentasche bestimmt noch Geld, selbst wenn nicht, er existierte nicht, er war ein toter Mann, was konnte man einem Toten anhängen?   
Die Lichter kamen näher und bald erkannte er die schemenhaften Umrisse einer Tankstelle, noch immer fiel der Schnee in dicken Flocken vom Himmel, doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm dass er weit weg von Moskau war. Aber sicher war er noch lange nicht, er würde wahrscheinlich nie sicher sein. Die Tankstelle war nun unmittelbar vor ihm und er fuhr neben eine der Säulen, er stieg aus, lief um das Auto herum und blieb für einige Sekunden stehen. Es war still hier, viel zu still. Er konnte das Surren der Neonleuchten über ihm hören, von innen kam ein gelangweiltes Seufzen, er konnte das flatterige Geräusch von Papier hören, sonst gab es hier nichts. Unter dem Dach der Tankstelle waren Leuchtstoffröhren angebracht, sie gaben nur kaltes, beinahe unheimliches Licht ab, was war das hier für ein Ort? Jede einzelne Röhre hier surrte und von drinnen kamen nur leise Atemzüge. Dass hier überhaupt jemand arbeitete war ein Wunder, aber das hieß auch dass die nächste Stadt nicht weit sein musste. War das gut? Er griff nach dem Tankschlauch und öffnete die Luke die zum Tank des Autos führte, er steckte den Schlauch hinein und drückte den Hebel hinunter. Das Antriebsmittel floss deutlich hörbar durch den Schlauch, es war lauter als das Surren und Summen der Röhren und übertönte sogar die Atemzüge der Person im Inneren des Gebäudes. Selbst Gerüche konnte er durch den starken Benzingeruch nicht mehr wahrnehmen, er war für wenige Minuten sozusagen ‚blind‘, dadurch fühlte er sich unwohl, es war ihm nicht geheuer nur auf seine Augen vertrauen zu können, er brauchte alle seine Sinne beisammen, er musste seine Umgebung analysieren um sich sicher zu fühlen. Das war es, das Leben eines Ex-Assassinen, oder war er immer noch einer? Würde er je aufhören einer zu sein? Er ließ den Hebel los und steckte den Schlauch zurück an seinen Platz, die Tankklappe kam wieder an ihren Platz und er machte sich auf um zu bezahlen. Es war einfach schon zu normal, würde er jemals wie ein normaler ‚Mensch‘ leben können? Seine schweren Stiefel machten knirschende Geräusche, Streusalz und kleine Steinchen bedeckten hier den Betonboden der Tankstelle, von innen konnte er wieder das Atmen hören, es war recht schwer, die Person musste ein Mann sein, denn Frauen atmeten anders, etwas leichter. Außerdem konnte er Männerparfüm wahrnehmen, sehr schwach, aber es war da. James öffnete die Glastür die einen eisernen Griff hatte und trat hinein, drinnen war es kaum wärmer als draußen, die Regale waren nur spärlich befüllt und alles roch als wäre es schon mehrere Jahrzehnte alt. James richtete seinen Blick auf den Mann hinter der Theke die aus mattem Metall war, außen herum war ein reichliches Angebot an Snacks und Knabbereien, hinter ihm Stangen von Zigaretten. Der Mann selbst hatte kurzes mittelbraunes Haar, trug eine gepolsterte Weste und einen Strickpullover darunter, in seinen Händen hielt er ein russisches Magazin, als James näher kam sah er auf und blinzelte kurz. „Ich würde gern bezahlen.“ Knurrte James, noch immer kam ihm der Klang seiner Stimme fremd vor, so rau, so unbenutzt, so kratzig. „J-Ja klar.“ Antwortete sein Gegenüber stotternd. James griff in die tiefen Taschen seines Mantels und legte ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch. Der Kassierer schien überrascht, jetzt fiel James auf wie jung der Mann eigentlich war, keine dreißig auf jeden Fall, vielleicht einundzwanzig, nicht mehr. „Das ist viel zu viel.“ Sagte der Jüngling nachdem er die Scheine gezählt hatte, James senkte die Lider, „Behalt es einfach.“ Knurrte er ihm entgegen und griff dann provokant nach einem Schokoriegel. Er drehte sich um und verließ das Gebäude mit schnellen Schritten. Er musste weg, je länger er sich hier aufhielt, desto wahrscheinlicher spürte Natasha ihn auf. Sie war gut, sie war ausgebildet, sie war leise und sie war kalt, alles was er auch war. Sie war ihm eine ebenbürtige Gegnerin. Steven war das auch, aber er ließ sich zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen ablenken, er kämpfte mit dem Herzen, nicht mit dem Verstand. James stieg in das Auto ein, er hatte den Motor laufen lassen, was natürlich auch irgendwie offensichtlich war, er hatte ja keinen Schlüssel. Natürlich würde die Benzinanzeige weiterhin einen leeren Tank anzeigen, aber er war mindestens halbvoll wenn nicht mehr, sobald das Auto dann wirklich leer war würde er es bemerken. Er trat auf das Gaspedal und fuhr im schnellen Tempo davon, bloß hier weg, die ganze Tankstelle war unheimlich gewesen, es war zu ruhig und viel zu kahl gewesen, vielleicht hatte es auch nur an der Abgeschiedenheit gelegen. 

Die Stunden vergingen, er kam an vielen kleineren Städten und Dörfern vorbei und inzwischen hatte er den Schokoriegel auch verspeist, seine Konzentration und sein Magen hatten es ihm gedankt. Er war jetzt nach seinen geologischen Kenntnissen schon lange über Russlands Grenzen, er musste in schon in Polen sein, die Schilder waren nun etwas schwerer zu lesen, wobei polnisch dem russischen schon sehr ähnlich war und irgendwie auch nicht, aber das hieß dass er erstens schon über zehn Stunden fuhr und zweitens bald in Deutschland war. Eigentlich wollte er nach Berlin, aber war das eine so gute Idee? Oder würde er als russisch, amerikanischer Freak mit Metallarm kaum auffallen? Immerhin war Berlin laut seinem Wissen eine kulturell großzügige und offene Stadt. Doch diese Stadt war nicht nur groß genug um darin zu verschwinden, sie war auch groß genug um dort aufzufallen, es gab genügend Menschen, er musste sich wohl nur tarnen, die Frage war, wie? Aber ihm würde schon etwas einfallen, auf jeden Fall musste er wieder tanken, er war lange gefahren, einige Stunden schon, nach Berlin waren es jetzt vielleicht noch viereinhalb Stunden, die würde er auch noch totschlagen solange das Auto den Geist nicht aufgab.   
„Ich hasse lange Reisen, ich will etwas mit meinem Leben anfangen und nicht nur rumsitzen!“ Stevens schlankes Gesicht und die klaren, blauen Augen sahen ihn missmutig an, „Buck lass uns lieber daheim bleiben.“ Hörte er den Blonden murren während er beleidigt auf seine polierten Schuhe starrte. „Reisen sind doch etwas tolles Stevie, man sieht etwas von der Welt während man durch die Gegend fährt und das Leben genießt.“ Das war seine eigene Stimme, sie war dunkel, geschmeidig und es schien als würden ihm die Leute durch dieses sanfte Etwas in seiner Stimme gern zuhören. „Wenigstens verbringe ich die Zeit mit dir.“ Steven sah auf und lächelte, das schmale, ehrliche Gesicht mit den strahlenden Augen und dem Blick voller Hoffnung sah ihn für einige Sekunden lächelnd an und drehte sich dann zur Scheibe des Zuges um hinauszusehen.   
Er hasste Erinnerungsflashbacks. Er hasste sie, sie kamen plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts und schoben sich in seinen Kopf wie ein Film, für einige Momente war er wie gelähmt wenn sie auftraten, er bekam nicht mit was passierte und so fand er sich in seinem geklauten Auto wieder, gegen einen Baum gefahren, mit rauchendem Motor und kaputten Scheiben. „Scheiße.“ Fluchte er und sah auf seine Hände, die Handschuhe hatte er noch an, er war auf jeden Fall noch okay, aber das Auto war hin. Er stieg aus und sah sich den Schaden an. Das Auto war mehr als hinüber und von hier bis Berlin waren es immerhin noch ungefähr vier Stunden oder auch 400 km. „Scheiße!“ Stieß er wieder aus und fasste sich an den Kopf. Was nun? Er war mitten auf dem Land auf irgendeiner Landstraße gefahren und dann gegen einen Baum gefahren, er war aufgeschmissen. Außerdem hatte er seit Tagen keinen Schlaf gehabt, sein Magen knurrte und sein Kopf schmerzte von dem Flashback. Völlig am Ende setzte er sich neben Sein Auto und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Fahrertür, in Polen war es längst nicht so kalt wie in Russland, aber dennoch pfiff ihm der eisige Wind um die Ohren und er zog sich die Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht. Er musste kurz abschalten, sein Körper wollte nicht mehr, der eiserne Wille war da, doch der Wille seines Körpers war stärker und viel präsenter als sein eigener Wille weiterzukommen. Und langsam entglitt ihm das Gefühl der Zeit, Zeit war nur temporär, sie war nie da und doch ist sie es immer noch, Zeit floss wie ein Strom oder war verwoben wie ein Spinnennetz.  
„Bucky, die Zeit ist nie wirklich greifbar, sie ist temporär, wir binden uns an etwas, das eigentlich gar nicht existiert, wir binden uns an etwas, das wir uns und unserer Gesellschaft aufgezwungen haben. Ist das nicht Seltsam?“ Steven lächelte ihn an, er war fasziniert von solchen Theorien und las auch sehr viel darüber, „Dichter und Denker versuchen das Gefühl der Zeit in Worte zu fassen, jedoch scheitern sie immer wieder. Wie soll man denn auch etwas das nicht existiert auf Papier bringen?“ James schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hättest Philosoph werden sollen, nicht Künstler.“ Er hörte sich selbst lachen, schallend, warm, liebevoll. So klang also sein Lachen? Es war wundervoll, dann stimmte Steven mit ein, sein Lachen war hell und klar, sehr heiter, es war noch schöner als sein eigenes.  
Lautes Hupen drang in sein Ohr, James sah auf und sah einen älteren Mann mit kurzem, grauen Haar und drei Tage Bart, in einem großen Truck vor sich aus dem Fenster lehnen. Er rief ihm etwas auf einem polternden, polnischen Dialekt zu was er selbst kaum verstand, „Ich verstehe ihren Dialekt nicht.“ Antwortete James rau und stand auf, sein Körper fühlte sich steif an, der Mann sah ihn verdutzt an, „Brauchen sie eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?“ fragte er dann in einem etwas klarerem polnisch. Natürlich waren polnisch und russisch zwei Sprachen, jedoch teilten sich beide Sprachen einen großen Wortschatz und es reichte um miteinander zu Kommunizieren. Das Angebot des Mannes schien verlockend, jedoch musste er das Hinterfragen. „Wo wollen sie hin?“ er war misstrauisch, vielleicht war es auch eine Falle von Shield und Natasha. Er musterte das Fahrzeug, es war definitiv keine Falle, nirgends konnte er Waffen sehen oder wahrnehmen, der Mann schien auch nur entweder ein Bauer oder sonstiges zu sein. „Wir fahren nach Dresden, das liegt in Deutschland, etwa drei oder vier Stunden von hier entfernt.“ Das klang gut, es war zwar nicht Berlin, aber es war erstmal weit weg von Moskau und vielleicht könnte er sich dort erstmal einen Plan ausdenken. James kam dem Truck näher, der Mann öffnete die Tür und James stieg ein, was konnte ihm schon passieren? Er war ein weltweit gesuchter Ex-Assassine mit einem Metallarm und Killereigenschaften, er konnte sich verteidigen, er war ja keine unschuldige Lady die besser nicht bei einem solchen Angebot aufsprang und einstieg. „Vielen Dank.“ Murmelte er als der Mann neben den Fahrer rückte, er schloss die Tür des Trucks und der Fahrer trat auf das Gaspedal. „Ich bin Dmitri und das ist Alexander.“ Dmitri zeigte auf den Fahrer der ebenfalls schon älter war, eine Halbglatze hatte und einen weißen Vollbart trug. Er hatte lediglich einen weißen Strickpullover und eine ausgewaschene Latzhose an, während Dimitri eine scheinbar uralte Lederjacke und ein beflecktes weißes T-Shirt darunter trug. Er sollte sich ebenfalls vorstellen, doch unter welchem Namen? James? Bucky? Der Soldier? Nichts klang wirklich gut. „Ich bin Piotr.“ Etwas Besseres als die russische Form von Peter war ihm wirklich nicht eingefallen, aber sie schienen es ihm zu glauben. „War das eigentlich dein Auto vorhin?“ Fragte Alexander und sah nicht von der Straße auf, James nickte nur, „Ja das war es.“ Dmitri sah ihn überrascht an, „Junge, was hast du denn angestellt? Warst du betrunken?“ James sah auf, er musste Lügen, er musste ein Netz aus Lügen spinnen. „Ich hatte Probleme mit meiner Familie und habe getrunken, ich muss wohl gegen den Baum gefahren sein, ich kann mich kaum erinnern.“ Sie glaubten ihm, die Art wie Dmitri ihn ansah reichte, Menschen zu lesen war nicht schwer, zumindest wenn man es gelernt hatte. „Oh okay.“ Dmitri sah für einige Augenblicke zu Boden. „Und von wo kommst du?“ Fragte Alexander, „Moskau.“ Antwortete James knapp, die beiden sahen ihn kurz entgeistert an. „Moskau? Von so weit her kommst du?“ Dmitri staunte wohl nicht schlecht. „Naja…das ist eine lange Geschichte…“ Murmelte James und lehnte sich gegen die Fensterscheibe, im Truck war es angenehm warm und seine Augenlider machten sich selbständig, er war noch immer verdammt müde und ließ sich einfach in den Schlaf gleiten, er wusste dass er den beiden Männern vertrauen konnte, so viel stand fest.

„Bucky?“ Blaue Augen sahen zu ihm hinauf, „Hm?“ brummte er und sah zu der kleinen Gestalt die sich an ihn gelehnt hatte, sie waren allein in ihrem Zugabteil und hatten somit ihre Ruhe. „Bist du nicht müde?“ Steven klang müde und völlig fertig. „Nein.“ Antwortete er knapp und sah wieder zum Fenster, die Sonne ging gerade unter und die Landschaft zog an ihnen vorbei, „Wieso?“ hörte er Steve fragen, trotz seiner Müdigkeit schien er doch noch sehr neugierig zu sein. „Weil ich auf dich aufpassen muss, da kann ich es mir keines Falls erlauben müde zu sein, Stevie.“ James sah hinunter und stieß starrte ihn kurz Gedankenverloren an. „Du bist ein Idiot.“ Grummelte er und grinste, „Hey, pass auf was du sagst!“ James grinste ihn ebenfalls an. „Was wäre ich nur ohne dich?“ Steve kuschelte sich an James und wurde ruhiger, „Danke dass du da bist.“ Flüsterte Steve.


	3. Manquant

Manquant

[Verschwunden]

 

Verschlafen öffnete James die Augen, er war noch immer im Truck der beiden Männer und sie fuhren immer noch auf irgendwelchen Autobahnen nach Deutschland. Wielange hatte er geschlafen? Wo waren sie jetzt? James setzte sich wieder gerade hin und sah nach links, Dmitri las ein Magazin während Alexander weiterhin auf die Straße konzentriert war. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“ Fragte er und blinzelte sich den restlichen Schlaf aus den Augen. „ziemlich lange, drei Stunden vielleicht.“ Dmitri lächelte, „Okay.“ James sah auf seine Handschuhe, sie schienen wirklich nett zu sein, sie sprachen ihn auf nichts an, weder auf seine Vergangenheit noch auf sein ziemlich verwildertes Aussehen. Zugegeben, er sah wirklich mitgenommen aus, schulterlange, zottelige Haare, einen drei Tage Bart der schon mehr als drei Tage gesehen hatte und leicht eingefallene Wangen. „Wir sind jetzt eine halbe Stunde von Dresden entfernt.“ Brummte Alexander, „Die Autobahnen sind ziemlich leer, aber was will man um sechs Uhr morgens erwarten? Und das an einem Montag.“ Dmitri grinste, „Hoffentlich schaffen wir es unter einer halben Stunde, ich kann nicht mehr warten Alina und meine Enkelkinder zu sehen.“ Alexander trat auf das Gaspedal, „Dann beeilen wir uns und schaffen die Waren in den Laden bevor er aufmacht.“ James sah auf, „Was für ein Laden?“ Fragte er neugierig, „Russische und polnische Spezialitäten, Waren und Co. Wir importieren Sachen aus Polen und Russland.“ James nickte nur, mehr waren sie also nicht, war das ihr Lebensinhalt? Bestand ihr Leben aus solch einer einfachen Sache? War das schön? Ihnen schien es zu gefallen, sie schienen immer gut drauf zu sein und froh zu sein ein solches Leben führen zu dürfen. Er ließ seinen Blick nach draußen schweifen, er konnte Städte sehen, Felder und Seen, alles zog in Windeseile an ihnen vorbei. Und dann schob sich eine große Skyline in sein Sichtfeld, alte Gebäude, hohe Gebäude, unendliche Straßen, unzählige Autos und noch viel mehr Menschen. Das musste Dresden sein, lang konnte er hier allerdings nicht verweilen, er musste nach Berlin, sich verstecken, sich einen Plan ausdenken und hoffen dass Natasha ihn nicht fand. „Wir setzen dich am besten beim Bahnhof ab, dann kannst du selbst entscheiden wohin du willst.“ Brummte Alexander während er von der Autobahn herunterfuhr, Dmitri nickte, „Könnt ihr mir Geld wechseln? Für ein Bahnticket?“ fragte James unsicher, „Natürlich, die Leute hier benutzen den Euro, falls du das nicht wusstest, eine ziemlich lasche Währung, aber man kann sowohl in Italien als auch Frankreich damit zahlen, sehr praktisch.“ Dmitri zog seinen Geldbeutel aus seiner Jackentasche, James übergab ihm dreißig Rubel, Dmitri gab ihm drei Scheine zurück. „Danke.“ Murmelte James und steckte das Geld ein. Sein Blick wanderte wieder aus dem Wagen hinaus, draußen waren die Straßen eng, die Menschen gehetzt und der Verkehr blühte auf, eine Großstadt wie sie im Buche stand. Schrecklich. So viele Gerüche,so viele Gesichter und Geräusche. Zu viele Reize. Das würde für ihn stressig werden, manchmal verfluchte er es in allen Sinnen geschult zu sein, es war nicht immer vom Vorteil. Alexander hielt vor einem riesigen Gebäude, „Das ist der Hauptbahnhof, den Rest kannst du bestimmt selbst. Wir wünschen dir viel Glück.“ James nickte und stieg aus, ohne sich umzudrehen lief er in das alte Gebäude, Abgase und der Geruch von Essen stiegen ihm in die Nase, ein Grauen und ein Segen. Als er über die Schwelle der Türe getreten war, überfluteten noch weitere Reize seine Sinne. Viele Läden die verschiedenstes anboten, Essenstände, einer nach dem anderen und unglaublich viele Menschen. Alle murmelten sie, brabbelten, redeten, es war schrecklich. Seine Ohren waren überanstrengt, es war zu viel auf einmal. Ein laut lachendes Pärchen lief an ihm vorbei, er drehte sich panisch um, sie waren nicht gefährlich, aber alles hier drin ließ seine Sinne Alarm schlagen.  
Er spürte etwas an seiner Schulter und drehte sich ruckartig um, vor ihm stand eine junge, blonde Dame mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, sie hatte eine blau-rote Uniform an und streng zusammengebundene Haare. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?“ James musterte sie kurz und schluckte, sie hatte auf Englisch gefragt, sollte er auf Englisch antworten? Irgendwie schon, oder? „Ich muss nach Berlin.“ Antwortete er ihr, er war immer nur mit Hydra gereist, er wusste nicht wie das mit den Bahnen funktionierte und wie sie fuhren, ob sein altes ich das gewusst hätte? Stopp. Sein altes ich wäre jetzt womöglich schon tot oder zumindest scheintot. „Wenn sie nach Berlin wollen brauchen sie ein Zugticket, ich kann ihnen einen Automaten zeigen.“ Sie lächelte und stolzierte in ihren hohen Schuhen voraus, James folgte ihr mit leerem Blick. Er wollte sich nur noch zurückziehen, das verarbeiten was die letzten Tage geschehen war und vor allem endlich etwas essen. Vor einem gelben Kasten blieben sie stehen und die Dame fing an ihm etwas zu erklären, sie drückte ein paar Knöpfe und sah ihn danach fragend an. „Was sagten sie?“ Fragte er und blinzelte verwirrt, auf einem hellen Feld stand in digitalen Zahlen eine Nummer. „Sie müssen den Betrag bezahlen um das Ticket zu bekommen, aber ich denke sie wissen das.“ Sie lächelte noch breiter. „Die Scheine kommen dort in den Schlitz und die Münzen dort hin.“ Erneut fuchtelte sie an dem Automaten herum und James kam kaum mit. Er zückte sein Portemonnaie und zog zwei Scheine hinaus. Das digitale Feld zeigte zwei Ziffern an, eine zwei und eine null. Er blickte zu dem Geld in seiner Hand und steckte den 10er Schein weg um den 20er Schein in den Automaten zu schieben. Das alles war aber recht schwierig, er war erpicht daran seine linke Hand nicht preiszugeben, viel zu groß wäre der Rumor und das Entsetzen der Leute! Er drückte den Schein in den Schlitz, der Automat rumorte und machte eigenartige Geräusche, dann fiel etwas in den silbernen Behälter in der unteren Hälfte des Gerätes, James griff hinein und nahm sich das Ticket. „Soll ich sie zum Gleis fünf begleiten?“ James nickte,er war hier so verloren, er sollte einfach Hilfe annehmen und hoffen. Immerhin war alles für ihn so fremd und so neu. Die Dame lief erneut vor und er folgte ihr wieder, sie liefen an Menschenmassen vorbei, gingen Treppen hinauf, liefen an duftenden Läden und Ständen vorbei und dann kamen sie am Gleis an. „Der Zug kommt in einer halben Stunde, machen sie es sich doch gemütlich bis dahin.“ Sie lächelte, er nickte und sie verschwand. Etwas hilflos sah James sich um, er stand in seinem Wintermantel hier, ohne Handschuhe, ohne Gepäck, völlig zerzaust, doch im Moment war ihm das egal. Dass ihm die Dame überhaupt geholfen hat war schon ein Wunder, er musste aussehen wie ein Obdachloser. Sein Blick glitt zu einer Gruppe aus Sitzbänken, er steuerte darauf hinzu und setzte sich dann. Eine halbe Stunde war nichts, nichts im Vergleich zu der Anzahl an Jahren die er nun auf diesem Planeten wandelte. Er war schon viel zu lange hier, aber was konnte er schon daran ändern? Selbst wenn er starb, Hydra würde ihn finden und wahrscheinlich den Teufel selbst aus der Hölle holen um ihren Assassinen wiederzubeleben. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab, er musste warten. Wie konnte es sein dass 70 Jahre wie im Fluge vergangen und eine halbe Stunde ewig schien? Da war es wieder, das war menschlich. Sollte er sich freuen? Durch was definierte sich Freude eigentlich? Wie fühlte sich Freude an? Wann empfand man das? James schloss die Augen. Es war an der Zeit all seine Fragen aufzuschreiben, irgendwann konnte er sie vielleicht beantworten, eines Tages vielleicht.

Er musste wieder eingenickt sein, das laute Rattern und Quietschen des Zuges erklang in seinen Ohren, der Zug fuhr gerade in den Bahnhof hinein. Er musste nicht lange geschlafen haben, vielleicht zwanzig Minuten. Doch jede Minute in der er nicht aufpasste, war gefährlich. Hydra konnte überall lauern. Es war gefährlich, zu gefährlich, sowas durfte ihm einfach nicht nochmal passieren.Der Zug wurde langsamer und blieb dann still stehen, nur das laute Rumoren des Motors war zu hören, dann öffneten sich die Türen und die Menschen die sich bisher am Bahnsteig angesammelt hatten, strömten in die Wagons.Hier anonym zu bleiben, würde für’s erste einfach sein, aber Natasha war schnell, stark und schlau. Sie konnte ahnen wo er hin wollte bevor er überhaupt ankam. Er folgte den Massen, unauffällig und still. Im Zug suchte er nach einem Abteil in dem er alleine sein würde und setzte sich ans Fenster. Wie lange würde die Fahrt nach Berlin dauern? Er rechnete mit einer Stunde, oder etwas mehr, es waren immerhin knapp hundert Kilometer von Dresden nach Berlin.Er machte es sich bequem und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen das Fensterglas, wieder war er am Reisen, erneut musste er rumsitzen und konnte nichts tun.Nach einigen Minuten hörte er wie der Zug losfuhr, das gleichmäßige Rattern beruhigte ihn und gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, er musste das Zugfahren damals geliebt haben, außerdem hatte er schon die ein oder andere Erinnerung an das Zugfahren mit Steve. Steve…brauchte er ihn? Oder war es besser wenn er sich von ihm fernhielt? James wusste es nicht, er würde es nie wissen. All die Dinge die er nicht wusste, würde er sie jemals wissen? Würden die Fragen je aufhören? Ständig geisterten Fragen in seinem Kopf herum und auf keine fand er Antworten! Was sollte das nur? Sein Blick glitt nach draußen, er sah die Stadt die vorbeizog und dann waren da nur noch Felder und Wiesen. Alles war grau und kalt draußen, es war mitten im Winter und er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal allein.


	4. ombragé

ombragé

[Schemenhaft]

Es war ruhig im Stark-Tower, sehr ruhig. Nur die Uhr an der Wand tickte leise vor sich hin, sonst konnte man kein weiteres Geräusch hören. Steve saß auf dem Sofa im Wohnraum und starrte Löcher ins Leere. Es war unerträglich für ihn. Zwei Jahre war es nun her, zwei verdammte Jahre seit er Bucky das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Seitdem war der Winter Soldier verschwunden. Steve vermisste seinen besten Freund aus alten Zeiten, aber er wusste selbst, dass es nie wieder so sein würde wie früher. Wieso auch? Hydra hatte Bucky das Hirn gewaschen, zerdroschen, zerstört und damit getan was sie wollten. Ob Bucky sich je an etwas erinnern könnte? War es nur eine Maske? War der Winter Soldier nur eine Illusion? Tat Bucky das aus freien Stücken? Steve fragte sich das absurdeste Zeug, es wurde langsam lächerlich. Er war vollkommen zerstört, denn Bucky war ihm wichtig. Natasha hatte das gemerkt und hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben. Ob sie es schaffen würde? Steve bezweifelte es stark, doch trotzdem hoffte er. Wo Bucky wohl war? Ob es ihm gut ging? Es war zum Haare ausreissen. Und manches Mal fragte sich Steve, ob es vielleicht sogar seine Schuld war, dass Bucky nun so anders war. Er hätte ihn auf dem Zug nicht fallen lassen sollen, aber was hätte er sonst tun sollen? Hinterherspringen? Mag sein, dass Steve waghalsig war, aber Lebensmüde war er nicht. Zumindest damals, als er gerade das Serum injiziert bekommen hatte. Damals konnte er noch das schwache Echo all der Krankheiten fühlen, die ihn bis zu seiner Behandlung geplagt hatten. Heute war das anders, er erinnerte sich nicht daran, wie es war mit triefender Nase und schrecklichen Husten umherzuwandern und zu hoffen nicht zu sterben.   
Was ihn auch verrückt machte war, dass Natasha sich seit Tagen nicht meldete, kein Wort, nichts. Außerdem fühlte er sich allein, weswegen er hier im Stark-Tower saß und nichts tat. Tony lungerte in seinem Labor herum, Bruce war unauffindbar, Thor war sonst wo und Clint war bei seiner Familie. Was nun? Er war alleine, niemand war hier. Er könnte natürlich mit Jarvis reden, aber das war ihm nicht ganz geheuer und es war auch ein wenig eigenartig. Natasha hatte ihm berichtet, dass sie Buckys Spur aufgenommen hatte, allerdings war sie schwer zu verfolgen, aber das gab Steve wieder ein wenig Hoffnung. Bucky war irgendwo da draußen und er würde ihn finden! Aber er musste erst einmal herausfinden wo Bucky war und da fing das Problem an.  
***  
Währenddessen irrte James durch Berlin. Die Stadt war riesig, ähnlich wie Moskau aber trotzdem ganz anders. So viele Menschen, es war so bunt und durcheinander, dass er gar nicht auffallen würde. Zumindest hoffte er das. Berlin war modern, das konnte er sehen, überall waren Kameras versteckt. Alles war also überwacht. Und wer wusste schon wie viele S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten hier rumliefen? Im Grunde war die Organisation zerstört, aber sie schien immer noch zu existieren, aber wieso auch nicht? Immerhin war sie wichtig für die Welt.   
Er wanderte mit der Masse mit, wo er hin wollte? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er wollte nur eine einsame Gasse finden um sich kurz zu erholen. Es war schrecklich. So viele Menschen auf einmal, er konnte sie alle gar nicht analysieren, er hatte nicht die Zeit dazu, seine Sinne waren überreizt! Das machte ihn nervös. Er wollte, nein er musste wissen wer sich hier befand, aber es war unmöglich.   
Als er endlich aus dem Strom der Massen fliehen konnte, befand er sich in einem eher düsterem Teil von Berlin. Wo genau er sich befand, konnte er nicht sagen, es war weit und breit kein Straßenschild in Sicht. Er lief also durch die Straße, deren Häuser mit Graffitti verziert waren und suchte nach einem Unterschlupf. Es war erst Nachmittag, aber er war müde. Er musste schlafen. Die Reise hatte ihn bis jetzt schon viel zu sehr aufgezehrt, er musste handeln, er brauchte Essen, Schlaf und etwas Erholung. Plötzlich erblickte er eine Seitengasse, sie war düster und verdreckt, aber hier schien keine Kamera zu sein. Hier würden sie ihn erstmal nicht so schnell finden. Weniger Augen bedeuteten auch weniger Zeugen. Er betrat die Gasse und sah sich um. Nichts außer ein paar Mülltonnen, ein großer Müllcontainer und Dreck. Er beschloss sich hinter dem Müllcontainer niederzulassen, in der Hoffnung er würde somit weniger auffallen. James lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Container und zog sich seine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht, er zog die Beine an und schloss seine Augen. Nur ein bisschen Schlaf und dann würde er direkt weitergehen.  
James wurde langsam wach, er hörte Schritte in der Gasse, irgendjemand war hier. Die Schritte hörten sich zielstrebig an, jemand wusste wo er hin musste. Es waren Schuhe mit Absätzen. James richtete sich auf, blieb allerdings geduckt im Schutz des Containers. Er hatte bestimmt nicht lange geschlafen, verdammt, aber er brauchte den Schlaf. Er riskirte einen Blick um die Ecke und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Natasha stand in der Gasse, sie kaute einen Kaugummi und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Kommst du freiwillig mit oder muss ich dich erst dazu zwingen?" Fragte sie und versuchte gleichgültig zu wirken, aber man hörte genau, dass sie einen Kampf wollte. "Ich werde nicht mitkommen!" Polterte er ihr auf russisch entgegen und kam aus seinem Versteck. "Du hast noch etwa fünf Minuten bis die S.H.I.E.L.D.-Helikopter eintreffen. Viel Glück." Sie lächelte unverschämt und stürzte sich auf ihn. Ihr Ziel war also sein Metallarm. Er blockte ihren Angriff ab und schleuderte sie durch die Gasse, sie landete allerdings auf ihren Füßen und zog eine Waffe aus ihrem Gürtel. "Sei schön brav." Murmelte sie und zielte auf seine Beine. James rannte ihr entgegen, sie schoss und traf seinen linken Oberschenkel, James ließ sich davon nicht ablenken und ignorierte den Schmerz. Er nahm ihr die Waffe und stieß sie gegen die Wand. Mit seinem Metallarm hob James sie in die Luft während er ihr fest in die Augen starrte. "Ich werde nicht mitkommen." Knurrte er laut. Natasha hatte versucht sich zu wehren, aber gegen die Stärke von James' Metallarm kam sie nicht an. Er lies sie zu Boden fallen und rannte davon. Jetzt musste er weg. Raus aus Berlin, raus aus Deutschland. James rannte so schnell er konnte, er musste irgendwie verschwinden.   
Als er auf die größeren Straßen des abtrünnigen Gebietes von Berlin kam, sah er einen Laster der gerade beladen wurde. Er sah seine Chance kostenlos und anonym zu reisen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, nur seinem Fluchtinstinkt folgend, sprang er hinein. Zum Glück war es nur ein alter, mit Stoff bedeckter Laster der nicht eiinmal sonderlich groß war. James versteckte sich hinter einigen Holzkisten und hoffte weiterhin nicht gesehen zu werden.   
Er hörte wie sich zwei Männer auf italienisch unterhielten, was sie genau sagten, wusste er nicht. Er war zu aufgeregt um jetzt genau hinzuhören, obwohl er die Sprache konnte. Dann wurde die Plane geschlossen und es war dunkel im Laster. James atmete tief durch, er musste sich jetzt um seine Wunde kümmern. Es hatte schon aufgehört zu bluten, Dank dem Superserum, aber er musste die Kugel herausbekommen. Plötzlich startete der Motor, der Wagen fuhr los. Es war holprig und würd ihm die ganze Sache noch weiter erschweren.  
Er sah sich gezwungen die Kugel mit bloßen Händen zu entfernen, das würde widerlich und anstrengend werden, aber wenn er weiterkommen wollte, musste das sein. Es würde nicht lebensgefährlich werden, aber ziemlich aufwendig. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen griff er in das Loch und suchte nicht lange nach der Kugel, er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich. Warum hatte Natasha ein so großes Kaliber gewählt? Wollte sie ihn umbringen? Das war doch das Gegenteil von dem was Steven wollte oder nicht? Er verstand es nicht mehr. Er hatte die Kugel nun in den Fingern, es blutete wieder und seine gesamte Hand war blutig, seine Hose ebenfalls. Er zog die Kugel hinaus, vergrößerte die Wunde somit und musste sich beherrschen um nicht zu schreien. Er steckte die Kugel in seine Hosentasche und riss ein Stück seiner Jeans ab um sein Bein zu 'verarzten'. Er wickelte das Stoffstück mit etwas Druck um seinen Oberschenkel und hoffte somit, die Blutung stoppen zu können.   
Er wusste zwar nicht wohin ihn dieser Wagen bringen würde, aber ein bisschen Schlaf würde ja nicht schaden. Er lehnte sich gegen die Kisten und schloss seine Augen. Hoffentlich war er sicher vor Natasha und S.H.I.E.L.D. .   
"Bucky ich weiß nicht...Ich will nicht mit ihr tanzen." Das blasse Gesicht des jungen Steve sah ihn wehleidig an. "Ach komm schon Stevie, sei nicht so, sie ist doch hübsch!" Diese Antwort schien Steve immer noch nicht zu befriedigen. "Ich will lieber daheim sein!" James lachte. "Was würden wir da machen? Uns langweilen? Hungern? Jetzt komm schon Steve!" Er lächelte, doch Steve grummelte weiter vor sich hin. "Ich will das nicht..." - "Mit dir hat man es nicht leicht, Steve!" rief Bucky aus und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Der Abend war doch sowieso schon gelaufen, denn Steve hatte wieder angefangen zu husten und der Winter stand kurz vor der Tür. Und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, begann Steve zu husten. "Vielleicht hast du doch recht." James seufzte. "Lass uns heimgehen Steve." Er schlang seinen Arm um die schwachen, dünnen Schultern seines besten Freundes und half ihm Nachhause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Das ist rein fiktiv, ich habe keine Ahnung von Schusswunden. Gomen Naisai]
> 
> Ich schreibe auch schon am nächsten Kapitel, tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Gibt es überhaupt Menschen die das hier lesen?


	5. étrangement

[étrangement]  
Seltsam

Wie lange die Reise nun ging, wusste er nicht genau. Es waren nach seinem Zeitgefühl jetzt ungefähr 8 Stunden. Der Wagen fuhr schnell und es war heiß und stickig unter der Plane. Die Wunde hatte aufgehört zu bluten. James hatte sich an ein paar Kisten gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte die letzten Stunden nichts getan außer zu grübeln.

Es gab zu vieles über das er nachdenken musste. Wo würde er landen? Wie könnte er sich verstecken? Er wusste es nicht. Und er hasste es nichts zu wissen, wenn Hydra ihm einen Auftrag gab, so wusste er beinahe alles über sein Opfer. Jetzt fehlte ihm die Gewissheit, dass jemand eingreifen würde, wenn es zu brenzlig wurde.

Doch er war auf sich allein gestellt. Niemand würde ihm helfen. Würde Steve Rogers es tun? Seine Erinnerungen stimmten diesem Gedankengang zu, doch sein Verstand verneinte. Es war unerträglich, dieser innere Kampf der ewig währte und nicht aufhören wollte. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Schlaf, er brauchte Schlaf um den endlosen Gedankenschleifen zu entkommen. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Seine Hände hatte er auf seinem Bauch gefaltet und es sah aus als würde er beten. Doch das Einzige um das er bat, war Schlaf. Wohltuender, befreiender Schlaf. Denn im Schlaf war es ihm unmöglich zu denken, sein Körper beruhigte sich, seine Sinne wurden stumpfer. Es war sozusagen das letzte an natürlichen Dingen die ihm geblieben waren. Abgesehen von den zurückkehrenden Gefühlen. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war er in den Schlaf versunken. Ein ruhiger, traumloser Schlaf.

Als er aufwachte war ihm heiß, er fühlte sich elendig, sein Mund war trocken und sein Körper fühlte sich ausgelaugt an. Es war unerträglich im Wagen geworden. Aber James wollte und konnte nicht mehr, er kroch nach vorne zur zugeknöpften, weißen Plane und lugte durch einen Spalt nach draußen. Sie fuhren auf einer einsamen Landstraße. Vielleicht konnte er hier herausspringen? Immerhin war er ein modifizierter Mensch, er würde den Aufprall auf jeden Fall überleben. Aber war das eine gute Idee? Hatte er je gezweifelt? Warum zweifelte er an sich? Fragen. Schon wieder Fragen. Er hasste es. Sonst hatte er nichts dabei, was gab es schon zu verlieren? Er musste rational denken! Er lernte mit jeder Minute die verging, mehr über sich selbst und über die Gefühlswelt die sich in ihm befand. Er fand es faszinierend und beängstigend zugleich. Halt! Er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Jetzt, sofort. Er öffnete die Plane und machte sich bereit zum Absprung. Der Laster fuhr nicht sehr schnell, das würde seine Landung weniger schmerzhaft machen, dennoch musste er richtig landen, sonst könnte er sich etwas brechen und das wäre fatal. Er wusste die Grundsachen über Heilung und Medizin, jedoch nicht genug um sich im Notfall komplett alleine zu versorgen. Schusswunden und Verletzungen von Nahkampfwaffen ja, aber solche Dinge...waren sie je dabei gewesen? Hatte sein Hirn das abgespeichert? War es je abgespeichert gewesen? 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und knurrte, dann sprang er ab. Er fühlte den Wind im Gesicht, das Adrenalin wurde freigesetzt. Sein Blut kochte und er landete unsanft auf der Straße. Während er die Straße entlang rollte um den Fallschadenzu dezimieren, spürte er nichts außer Schwindel. Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß er, wo oben und unten waren, dann lag er still. Mitten auf der Straße, über ihm brannte die Sonne des späten Nachmittags. Der Staub der Straße, war durch seinen Aufprall aufgewirbelt worden, aber er begann langsam, sich zu legen. James war außer Atem, er schwitzte, hatte Durst und fühlte sich elendig. Der Himmel über ihm hatte einen satten Blauton, keine einzige Wolke trübte den Himmel. Wo war er jetzt? Die Männer hatten italienisch gesprochen, er musste in Italien sein, aber wo? Wo genau? Durch seinen Schlaf hatte er nichts mitbekommen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? 

Doch bevor er sich weiter mit Fragen quälte, begann er aufzustehen. Langsam und vorsichtig. Beim Aufstehen bemerkte er, wie sehr sein Kopf wehtat. Kopfschmerzen waren das Letzte das er gebrauchen konnte. Aber es war eigenartig, er hatte in seiner Zeit als Hydras Soldat, nie Kopfschmerzen gehabt, doch warum kannte er es dann? Warum konnte er es benennen? Da waren sie wieder, die Fragen! Das musste aufhören, dringend. Am liebsten hätte er sich wieder hingelegt um zu schlafen, doch seine Vernunft zwang ihn weiterzugehen und nach Wasser zu suchen. Er betrachtete die Umgebung, die Erde war rot, es wuchsen nur ein paar Kaktusfeigen und knorrige Bäume in der Gegend. Ein Büschel trockenes Gras hier und ein paar helle Steine dort. Er musste ganz weit im Süden von Italien sein, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte.

James zögerte nicht lange und begann den Straßenrand entlangzulaufen, was blieb ihm sonst übrig? Es gab nur zwei Optionen, entweder er bewegte sich um nach irgendetwas zu suchen oder er wartete bis ihn wieder völlig fremde Menschen begegneten, die ihm vielleicht schaden könnten. 

Die Sonne schien unentwegt auf seinen Kopf, die Mütze hatte er schon lange verloren, die Jacke hatte er um seine Hüfte gewickelt. Auch seine Hose hatte er hochgekrempelt, denn es war unerträglich heiß. Die Luft über der Straße flimmerte und seine Kehle war staubtrocken. Ab und an zog ein Windstoß an ihm vorbei und wirbelte die trockene Erde auf. Kein einziger Vogel sang oder flog am Himmel entlang, es war als wäre alles tot. Er fühlte sich beinahe, wie der letzte Mensch auf Erden.   
Die Sonne wanderte bis zum Ende der Straße, er lief also gen Westen. Der große Feuerball machte es ihm schwer, etwas in der Ferne zu erkennen. Er war fertig, sein Körper demonstrierte gegen jede noch so kleine Bewegung und seine Kehle schmerzte. Zu dem Durst war noch Hunger dazu gekommen und er wusste, wenn er nicht bald eine Tankstelle oder ähnliches fand, würde er einen seinen Kreislauf ziemlich herausfordern. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war die Sonne auch schon verschwunden. Die letzten warmen Farben tanzten am Himmel entlang, dann wurde es kühler und dunkler.   
Er hörte Fledermäuse und spürte wie diese Einöde sich auf die Nacht vorbereitete, denn jetzt krochen Eidechsen und Schlangen über den Boden und die streunenden Hunde kamen aus ihren Verstecken. Er lief stetig weiter, immer der Straße folgend. Nach einer Weile sah er am Horizont ein grelles, gelbes Licht. Eher gelbe Lichtstreifen,ein bisschen Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Das war eine Tankstelle. Er wollte schneller laufen, doch sein Körper protestierte und er gab ihm nach, er lief leider nur langsam zur Tankstelle und musste somit seine freude zügeln.

Er war an der Tankstelle angekommen, niemand schien hier zu sein. Die Tankstelle war alt und heruntergekommen, dennoch schien sie in Betrieb zu sein, jedoch nicht zu diese Zeit. James lugte durch die Glastür, er würde wohl einbrechen müssen. Er spürte wie das Adrenalin zum zweiten Mal in sein Blut stieg, sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust und er schlug die Scheibe mit seinem linken Arm ein.  
Sofort ertönte ein Alarm und er stieg schnell ins Innere des Gebäudes. Aus dem Kühlfach holte er sich zwei Flaschen Wasser, von der Snackbar und einige Schokoriegel. Er rannte so schnell wie es ging hinaus auf die Straße, er konnte die Sirenen der Polizei schon hören und rannte weiter. Er musste aus ihrer Sichtweite kommen!

Während sein Herz das adrenalingeladene Blut durch seine Adern pumpte, rannte er quer durch die Landschaft. Er war schon lange außer Gefahr, wollte jedoch nichts riskieren. Er musste sich am Rande einer Stadt befinden, denn er konnte vereinzelt Gärten ausmachen. Er kletterte über eine weiße Steinmauer und befand sich in einem heruntergekommenen Garten, alles schien als wäre hier schon lange keiner mehr gewesen.  
Und der Garten hatte einen kleinen, alten Schuppen, perfekt. James öffnete die Tür zum Schuppen, sie war nicht abgeschlossen und setzte sich hinein.  
Zwischen Gartengeräten und Gerümpel öffnete er eine der Wasserflaschen und leerte sie in einem Zug. Seine Kehle dankte es ihm. Sofort öffnete er einen Schokoriegel und begann ihn zu essen.   
Die Papiere der Schokoriegel lagen um ihn herum, die zweite Wasserflasche war angebrochen und er lag an die Wand gelehnt im Schuppen. Endlich hatte er einen Moment Ruhe.   
Jetzt konnte er endlich seinen Verstand ein bisschen ordnen, es wurde Zeit. 

Er wollte zu Steve Rogers. Das wurde ihm langsam klar, er wollte seine Hilfe. Ob er ihm helfen würde? Der Steven aus seinen Erinnerungen hätte es getan. Wenn er an den Steven aus seinen Erinnerungen dachte, wurde ihm wohlig und er fühlte sich gut. Fühlte sich so Freundschaft an? Wenn ja... dann wollte er unbedingt mehr. Mehr von diesem guten, warmen Gefühl das sich in ihm breit machte. Er lächelte, es war zu schön. Und jetzt wusste er es, er wollte Steven Grant Rogers finden. Er wollte Antworten und jemanden der dieselben Erfhrungen teilte. Er wollte jemanden, der ihn schützen konnte und jemanden bei dem er sich in Sicherheit fühlen konnte. Er brauchte jemanden der ihn verstand.  
Er würde wohl nach Amerika reisen müssen, aber es würde gefährlich werden. Er war gesucht, das wusste er. Viele Menschen hatten durch sein Tun den Tod gefunden, er war ein weltweit gesuchter Ex-Assasin, ihn würde die Todesstrafe erwarten, wenn er nur in das falsche Land geriet. James seufzte leise. Vielleicht würde er eingesperrt werden, lebenslänglich! Und dann würde er nie Antworten auf all seine Fragen bekommen. Er würde in der Zelle schmoren und verdammt sein, ein viel zu langes Leben zu leben. Das wollte er nicht. Er wollte noch etwas erleben, er wollte die Welt kennenlernen, er wollte das Aufholen, das er verpasst hatte.

Es war faszinierend, so viele Gefühle und Empfindungen durchströmten ihn und es war fantastisch. Hydra hatte ihm all das vorenthalten? Schrecklich! Es war wundervoll und er mochte es. Aber er wusste es gab auch eine Schattenseite, denn alle schönen Empfindungen, hatten auch ihre Kehrseiten. Neid, Hass, Wut und Missgunst waren nur wenige davon.   
James schloss die Augen, alles war verwirrend. Er wollte sich nur nicht so einsam fühlen, er brauchte etwas Nähe und Geborgenheit, er konnte es ganz genau fühlen. Außerdem war er müde und brauchte dringend Schlaf. Langsam glitt er in den Schlaf, es war wunderbar. Er hatte zwar den ganzen Tag während seiner Flucht aus Deutschland geschlafen, war aber trotzdem dankbar für ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Das beinahe ziellose umherwandern hatte ihn schrecklich müde gemacht. Und so schlief er ein.

 

"Bucky bleib bitte so!" - "Du meinst so?" ,er grinste und machte einen Buckel. "Nein! Du sollst gerade stehen." ,murrte Steve und legte den Zeichenblock auf seinen Schoß. "Ich brauche dich als Hilfestütze! Ich muss besser werden." Bucky verdrehte die Augen, "Du bist doch schon gut!" ,rief er und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich muss aber besser werden und jetzt bleib stehen." ,Steve begann auf seinem Block herumzukritzeln, er schaute immer mal wieder hoch und prägte sich jede Stelle an Buckys Körper genau ein. Zugegeben, Bucky fand es nicht schlimm für Steve das Aktmodel zu spielen, aber er hätte doch wenigstens seine Unterhose anlassen können, oder? Aber Steve widersprechen war beinahe unmöglich, beim Zeichnen war er ein großer Dickschädel und das würde sich wohl nie ändern. Aber nach der anfänglichen Peinlichkeit, die sich im übrigen schnell gelegt hatte, fand er das ganz witzig. "Wie lange brauchst du noch?",fragte er gelangweilt. "Jetzt warte doch.",ertönte es von hinter dem Zeichenblock. "Bin ich so schön, dass du dich extra anstrengen musst?",Bucky grinste und Steve lief rot an. "Na, eine Aphrodite bist du jedenfalls nicht!" ,da hatte er ihn getroffen, Steve zu ärgern war manchmal ganz lustig, aber man durfte es nicht übertreiben.  
"Bucky, ich bin froh dich zu haben. Niemand sonst hätte das für mich getan." ,Steve lächelte und drehte den Block um. Bucky staunte nicht schlecht, Steve war so verdammt gut, es war kaum zu glauben.

 

"Du bist einfach ein Genie, Stevie."

"Danke Buck."

"Kein Ding, dafür bin ich da."


End file.
